gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gears of War: Aspho Fields
Gears of War: Aspho Fields is a science fiction novel set in the Gears of War universe. It was written by Karen Traviss, and published October 28 2008 by Del Rey. The novel focuses on the history of the characters and the titular battle. It is considered canon material and is told from various points of view. Synopsis In Gears of War: Aspho Fields, the Coalition of Ordered Governments (COG) prepares to fight off another attack by the Locust Horde against Jacinto, the last remaining human stronghold on the planet Sera. Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago will confront memories from their past, including the events at the Battle of Aspho Fields and the truth about Dominic's brother Carlos The novel jumps between different time periods both before and after the events of Lightmass Offensive. The novel delves extensively into the later years of the Pendulum Wars Era, with particular focus on the battle of Aspho Fields. The novel also deals with events between Gears of War and it's sequel, particularly in regards to the Lightmass Bombing at the closing chapter of Gears of War. Players of Gears 1 may recall Anthony Carmine remarking on Aspho Fields when he learns who Marcus is. Gears of War: Aspho Fields @ Amazon.com Plot The novel opens one week after the events of Gears of War, 14 Years after Emergence Day. Delta Squad, consisting of Marcus Fenix, Dominic Santiago, Augustus Cole, and Damon Baird, are on routine patrol when they are attacked by Locust forces. During the struggle, Delta Squad is assisted by a phantom sniper, who is revealed to be Bernadette "Bernie" Mataki. Mataki was a member of the assault force during the Battle of Aspho Fields and a survival specialist who trained Dom. Both Marcus and Carlos Santiago, Dom's older brother, were members of the same force. Dom asks Mataki for her version of the events resulting in the death of his brother, as Marcus has given him little information. However, she is equally reluctant. At the same time, a Locust attack is discovered to be aiming for the city of Jacinto's food supply at North Gate. A contingency plan is organized for the COG to transport the necessary equipment from North Gate to a secure location. Flashing back 26 years earlier, a 10-year-old Marcus arrives at Olafson Intermediate School. His quiet demeanor and rich background attract the attention of school bullies, but Carlos Santiago is quick to rise to his defense. Marcus becomes fast friends with Carlos and his brother Dom, and spends most of his time with the Santiago family, becoming an 'honorary Santiago'. The Santiago family is in sharp contrast to Marcus's own, with Adam and Elaine Fenix putting their work before their family. During this time, Marcus's mother disappears, further dividing Marcus and his father. Four years before E-Day, Marcus enlists in the COG army, following Carlos's path despite Adam Fenix's opposition. Dom, at 16, is expecting a child with girlfriend and future wife Maria. He also enlists, becoming a special forces commando. A year later, the COG begin planning Operation Leveler, a covert assault on an enemy research facility developing the Hammer of Dawn at Aspho Fields. Dom's squad is selected to infiltrate the base, while the COG army surround and protect the base from any attempt at attack. The novel returns to the present-day COG efforts in North Gate. During the down time Dom again asks Mataki for the story about his brother, but she delays in telling him. A Locust attack is soon detected, and Marcus, Dom, Victor Hoffman, Bernadette Mataki and Tai Kaliso are sent to intercept. Hoffman is wounded in the attack, and he and Kaliso are separated from the rest of the squad in another Locust assault. Returning to the past, the story picks up with the continued planning for the invasion of Aspho Point, with both then-Major Hoffman and Adam Fenix taking part in the plans. It is revealed that the area near the research facility has been reinforced, but the COG continue with the attack. The commando squad, led by Hoffman and including Dom, infiltrate the base and begin capturing personnel and data. At the same time, the COG land ashore and establish themselves along Aspho Point. The covert mission is compromised when a lone scientist in the research facility manages to evade capture and alert the nearby reinforcements. While the commandos struggle to complete their task, the main army comes under attack. In the present again, Hoffman and Kaliso are still separated from the rest of Delta Squad. The two begin tracking a squad of grubs, discovering that the Locust intention is to attack the convoy from North Gate. Meanwhile, the convoy is stopped by a damaged vehicle, and Baird is deployed to fix it. Almost immediately Locust converge on their position, and the COG move to engage. In Aspho Fields (and the past again), the COG continue to hold off enemy forces, while the commandos complete their mission and then retreat. An air attack on the peninsular destroys the facility, but the commando squad comes under fire as they make their escape via ship. As Ravens attempt to evacuate COG soldiers, Carlos makes a suicidal attack on an enemy armoured vehicle that is threatening the retreat. Out at sea, the commandos come under fire, with one ship sinking and half the commandos and civilians drowning. Dom manages to launch his ship out of the water and into a Raven to safety. Marcus commandeers the enemy vehicle, allowing for the evacuation to continue. However, he cannot get to Carlos, who is mortally wounded and pinned down by fire. Rather than letting Marcus try and save him, Carlos detonates his own grenade. The remaining COG forces retreat from Aspho Point. Appearances Further Books The novel is the first of four books[http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/892/892316p1.html Epic Games and Del Rey Announce Novels in the Gears of War Video Game Universe]. The second book is titled Gears of War: Jacinto's Remnant, while the third is titled Gears of War: Anvil Gate. The fourth book is called Gears of War: Coalition's End. See Also *Battle of Aspho Fields *Hammer of Dawn Trivia *The cover of the book is an homage to the cover of Gears 1. *The audio book was released on May 5, 2009, and was narrated by David Colacci.GEARS OF WAR: ASPHO FIELDS References Category:Books